


A Sad

by somnivagrantTraviatus



Series: Headcanons [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also ft my zukes. give them a round of applause, influenced by the pap chat, just copy/pasted directly from skype, minor editing for readability, shameless angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/somnivagrantTraviatus
Summary: [1/14/17, 3:38:10 PM] Sage Fontaine: i thought up a sad[1/14/17, 3:39:49 PM] Sage Fontaine: you know how zarla-s, i think, has pap put sans’s dust in a jar and carry it around like it’s still him?[1/14/17, 3:41:51 PM] Sage Fontaine: k well





	

[1/14/17, 3:42:14 PM] Sage Fontaine: what if sans dusted underground (weird time shenanigans, maybe he gets sick or something, idk)

[1/14/17, 3:42:46 PM] Riza AKA Elizabeth AKA Waluigi: Oh no,, babe,

[1/14/17, 3:42:51 PM] Sage Fontaine: and pap puts his dust in a jar and everyone thinks he’s gone a little nuts cause he keeps talking to it and stuff  
[1/14/17, 3:43:40 PM] Sage Fontaine: but it’s really just a coping mechanism. pap knows he’s gone but sometimes he likes to pretend his brother is still watching him, like if he doesn’t scatter his dust his ghost is still there or something

[1/14/17, 3:44:08 PM] Riza AKA Elizabeth AKA Waluigi: ;;

[1/14/17, 3:44:10 PM] Sage Fontaine: but he’s not keeping it because of that. no, he’s keeping it because the things sans loved the most were the stars  
[1/14/17, 3:44:21 PM] Sage Fontaine: and he can’t spread his dust on those from down here

[1/14/17, 3:44:25 PM] Riza AKA Elizabeth AKA Waluigi: N O

[1/14/17, 3:44:47 PM] Sage Fontaine: but one day! they’re going to be free!! and then he can open the jar and it’ll be done

[1/14/17, 3:45:07 PM] Sage Fontaine: so he keeps the jar in his room, or sans’s maybe  
[1/14/17, 3:45:34 PM] Sage Fontaine: and then the human comes, and it’s weird how different things are without a jokey skeleton that never made much of a difference anyway  
[1/14/17, 3:45:59 PM] Sage Fontaine: the barrier breaks. everyone gets used to the surface

[1/14/17, 3:46:04 PM] Sage Fontaine: the jar still sits there.

[1/14/17, 3:46:43 PM] Sage Fontaine: one day pap pulls out a printout. tells undyne he’s going on a trip  
[1/14/17, 3:47:24 PM] Sage Fontaine: he drives. his car isn’t a bright red convertible, it’s something he bought used for cheap, and he doesn’t know how to keep it running all the time but it works, right? and that’s good enough  
[1/14/17, 3:47:37 PM] Sage Fontaine: sans’s jar is in the front seat, securely buckled in

[1/14/17, 3:47:56 PM] Quinn: sage you're killing me

[1/14/17, 3:48:10 PM] Sage Fontaine: he parks the car.

[1/14/17, 3:48:12 PM] Riza AKA Elizabeth AKA Waluigi: This hurts,,

[1/14/17, 3:48:16 PM] Sage Fontaine: the view is gorgeous.  
[1/14/17, 3:48:20 PM] Sage Fontaine: sans would’ve loved it.

[1/14/17, 3:48:28 PM] Riza AKA Elizabeth AKA Waluigi: no

[1/14/17, 3:49:59 PM] Sage Fontaine: he opens the jar. the dust doesn’t seem to want to stay in his hands  
[1/14/17, 3:51:11 PM] Sage Fontaine: it’s too lazy to stay in a pile. it just slumps to the lowest point and pools back in the jar  
[1/14/17, 3:52:11 PM] Sage Fontaine: finally he takes off his gloves. the fabric’s too smooth; the dust just rolls right off. with the gloves off it gets caught between his bones and lightly coats his hands  
[1/14/17, 3:52:31 PM] Sage Fontaine: he feeds sans into the wind.  
[1/14/17, 3:52:55 PM] Sage Fontaine: the dust sparkles as it rises. soon it’s impossible to tell what’s dust and what’s stars.

[1/14/17, 3:52:57 PM] Riza AKA Elizabeth AKA Waluigi: n o  
[1/14/17, 3:53:04 PM] Quinn: im dead  
[1/14/17, 3:53:20 PM] Riza AKA Elizabeth AKA Waluigi: Same

[1/14/17, 3:53:23 PM] Sage Fontaine: he has to blow to get some of the clingier grains out from between his bones.  
[1/14/17, 3:53:34 PM] Sage Fontaine: (maybe he doesn’t blow as hard as he could.)

[1/14/17, 3:53:36 PM] Riza AKA Elizabeth AKA Waluigi: N O

[1/14/17, 3:54:03 PM] Sage Fontaine: and then, slowly, he begins to recite fluffy bunny.  
[1/14/17, 3:54:15 PM] Sage Fontaine: or maybe just tells dumb puns while crying.

[1/14/17, 3:54:30 PM] Riza AKA Elizabeth AKA Waluigi: IT KEEPS GETTING WORSE NOOOOO  
[1/14/17, 3:54:43 PM] Quinn: why are you doing this to me??

[1/14/17, 3:56:14 PM] Sage Fontaine: he stays there for a little while. resigns himself once more to evermore sleepless nights  
[1/14/17, 3:57:12 PM] Sage Fontaine: drives home, puts a smile on his face. he’s totally fine, why would you ask? no, those aren’t tears. he just got a little stardust in his eyes

[1/14/17, 3:58:45 PM] Quinn: oh my god  
[1/14/17, 3:59:05 PM] Riza AKA Elizabeth AKA Waluigi: This is not okay

[1/14/17, 3:59:25 PM] Sage Fontaine: undyne puts a hand on his shoulder. gives him a slightly less big grin than usual and reminds him she’s there for him  
[1/14/17, 4:00:03 PM] Sage Fontaine: he grins back. of course he knows.  
[1/14/17, 4:01:02 PM] Sage Fontaine: he’s been talking to flowey a lot lately, though.  
[1/14/17, 4:01:30 PM] Sage Fontaine: turns out you can do a lot of things without anyone knowing when pretty much everyone else is asleep.

[1/14/17, 4:02:03 PM] Quinn: f u ck

[1/14/17, 4:02:12 PM] Sage Fontaine: in the mornings he gets up bright and early and makes everyone breakfast. he’s good at that. he likes being useful.  
[1/14/17, 4:02:47 PM] Sage Fontaine: then he goes to a big brother program, mentoring troubled youth. his job’s difficult some days but he knows sans would be so proud of him  
[1/14/17, 4:03:39 PM] Sage Fontaine: and, mostly, life goes on.

[1/14/17, 4:04:25 PM] Riza AKA Elizabeth AKA Waluigi: (Softly) no


End file.
